


Sei Tutto Ciò Che Conta

by Neifele



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, F/M, Love Letters, Sad Harry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neifele/pseuds/Neifele





	Sei Tutto Ciò Che Conta

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=29qb0o2)

 

 

Sai, ho pensato molto a quando sei sparita. A quando, tornato a casa, ti chiamavo e tu non rispondevi. A quando sono salito in camera e l'armadio era spalancato e vuoto, come il bagno, la camera di Noah, la cucina, il salotto, il garage e la taverna. Gridavo e gridavo.  
La segreteria telefonica, per quanto ti ho chiamata, ormai sembrava dicesse “Lascia perdere, non ti richiamerà. Biiiiiip”.  
Ma provavo e riprovavo, ogni cinque minuti. Pensavo sul serio che mi avresti richiamato.  
E invece no, non l'hai fatto.  
Mi sento uno schifo adesso che non ci sei. Non sono più me stesso  
Una macchina, senza la chiave, non si accende. L'una, senza l'altra è inutile, così come lo sono io senza te.  
  
Non riesco a capire cosa ti abbia spinto a fare una cosa del genere a me, a te e a Noah.  
Ti amavo e ti amo tuttora. Forse tu non mi ami più? Anche se non so se mi ami ancora, sono sicuro che ami Noah. L'hai portato via da me, che sono suo padre.  
L'hai trascinato lontano dalla sua vita. Dai suoi nonni, dalla scuola, dagli amici. Non credi stia soffrendo?  
  
Dove siete?  
Per favore, ho bisogno della mia squadra, della mia vita. Una squadra non è un “IO” . Una squadra è un “NOI”. E noi lo eravamo. La squadra chiamata famiglia. Una bella famiglia felice.  
O forse no? Se lo fossimo stati probabilmente non te ne saresti andata, ne tanto meno starei scrivendo questa stupida lettera che non spedirò mai.  
Perché a chi la dovrei spedire?  
A te?  
E dove?  
Io non lo so.  
  
Ti ho cercato dai tuoi ma non hanno voluto dirmi niente.  
Ho quasi sfasciato il mobile vicino la porta per non pestare tuo padre.  
Ero incazzato. Diamine se lo ero.  
Infondo non gli sono mai piaciuto. Un motivo per incazzarmi anche adesso.  
Abbiamo lottato tanto per la nostra storia e poi, cosa ci è rimasto?  
A me niente di niente.  
Niente se non una casa piena di mobili intrisi di parole e sentimenti che riascolterò da solo.  
Una casa piena di baci e sorrisi che rivivrò e rivedrò procurandomi dolore e pelle d'oca.  
Svaniranno prima o poi?  
Dovranno tormentarmi ancora per molto?  
Se tornassi non lo farebbero perché, lo sai, io vivo nel presente, non nei ricordi.  
  
Tornerete? Quando?  
  
Non ho mai smesso di dirtelo e mai smetterò. Sei l'unica, nessun'altra è nella mia mente oltre a te.  
Sei tutto ciò che conta.

 


End file.
